


Interruption

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Octavia was face down on her bed and if it hadn’t been for the noises she was making Raven might’ve thought she was asleep. She thought she heard her name, muffled as it was by her roommate’s pillow, but of course not. Octavia wasn’t into her.





	Interruption

“Do you want pizza?” Raven paused the video she was watching, glancing down the hallway toward Octavia’s room. She had to admit she felt something toward her roommate but seeing as the other woman had just gotten out of a relationship, the timing wasn’t the best. So she was content to being friends, thankful that the other woman kept her around as long as she had. “O?” Raven sighed, getting up from the sofa. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen some of the looks Octavia had given her, but when you’ve been best friends since freshman year of college wasn’t it assumed that you’d have feelings for one another at some point? Octavia was someone who acted on her feelings so if she hadn’t, then maybe it wasn’t meant to be. “O, look, it’s already seven do you want pizza or-”  
  
  
Octavia was face down on her bed and if it hadn’t been for the noises she was making Raven might’ve thought she was asleep. She thought she heard her name, muffled as it was by her roommate’s pillow, but of course not. Octavia wasn’t into her. But those noises, she thought, knocking on the door as gently as she could.  
  
  
“Raven!” Octavia flipped over to her back, scrambling under her covers as fast as she could. “What’re you doing?”  
  
  
“I was trying to ask you if you wanted pizza for dinner.” Raven looked at the adjar closet, bursting with a mess of dirty and clean clothes and the desk littered with food related trash.  
  
  
“And you had to scare me like that to do it?” Octavia held the covers against her chest, subconsciously rubbing her thighs together beneath it.  
  
  
“Well you weren’t answering, so.” Raven shrugged, regretting her decision already.  
  
  
“Fine. Whatever. Pepperoni. Bye.” Octavia turned on her side. Raven backed out of the room, ordering pizza on her computer before resuming her video. Idiot, she thought. She’s not gonna talk to me for at least a week. When the pizza came, Raven grunted and tipped the pizza guy before slamming the door in his face.  
  
  
“O, pizza’s here.” The brunette sat down on the couch again, placing the pizza on the coffee table. Octavia came out wrapped in a blanket, managing a nod to Raven before grabbing three slices and padding back to her room. It wasn’t until the other brunette resurfaced to grab a soda from the fridge that Raven said anything. “Hey, I’m sorry about earlier.”  
  
  
Octavia froze, then continued to grab the soda and turn around, closing the fridge door. “It’s fine.”  
  
  
“It’s not, and I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“Yeah, sure, apology accepted.” Octavia muttered.  
  
  
Octavia was almost to her room when Raven spoke again. “Did you say my name? Before you knew I was there?”  
  
  
The other brunette stood frozen before sighing. “Yeah. What about it? Gonna tell me how creepy it was or how you should’ve never interrupted me?”  
  
  
Raven got off the couch and stood before Octavia. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
  
Octavia nodded, leaning into the kiss. Raven pushed the door open behind them and led Octavia into her room, pulling Octavia onto the bed on top of her. “I should finish what you started, huh?” She smiled at Octavia’s nod of want, slipping a hand in her sweatpants and feeling the slick of her arousal.  
  
  
“Fuck, Raven.” Octavia gasped as Raven sunk two fingers into her, moving them rhythmically as the other woman clung tighter to her before her back bowed, shaking on top of her. “Your turn.” She grinned, already unfastening the button on Raven’s jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never.


End file.
